


Baby

by zemole



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: Everyone wonders why there is a lack of Leto babies.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I’m cleaning out my drafts of work from YEARS ago and this was something in there. Good god, it’s probably horrid.

It was the one thing everyone wondered about when it came to the Leto brothers, why the lack of Leto babies? Well into their forties neither Jared or Shannon had produced an offspring. Their mother had given up hope years ago on ever becoming a grandmother. Her sliver of hope had vanished when Jared and Cameron had split up.

It wasn't like the brothers didn't want a child, they very much did. Jared whined about it quite often in the privacy of their home. Other than Tomo and Vicki they hadn't come out as a couple, Jared still much afraid to even begin thinking about telling their dear mother. 

“I want a baby.” Jared whined as he fell back onto their shared bed. He let out a sigh as he moved closer to Shannon’s warm body, propping his head up on his elbow as he looked down at his brother. The elder Leto had been trying to nap when the singer came home, complaining from the start. “I was out riding and I saw the cutest babies. I want one so bad.” He told Shannon.

Shannon wouldn't lie, he sometimes looked longer than a second at the children he saw when he was out. Seeing parents with chubby cheek toddlers made his heart clench. If he could give Jared a baby he would in a heartbeat, anything to put a smile on his baby brother’s beautiful face. 

They'd talked about adoption before, and while it was a great idea they knew it would never work. How do you explain to a child you adopt that you're not allowed to call one of your fathers daddy in public because it's frowned upon to be in love with your sibling. 

“Jay, you know if I could I'd give you one, I'm sorry I can't but you'll always be my baby.” Shannon placed a kiss on Jared's hand and pulled him to his chest, hugging him tight and breathing in the scent that was his brother. They'd never have a baby, but they would always have each other, and at the end of the day that's all that truly mattered.


End file.
